On This Ride
by Psych94
Summary: This is an improved version of my How Could Someone Who Said They Loved Me And Still Do Hurt Me So Bad? Please review and tell me what you think!
1. The Nightmare Comes True At 7 Tonight

How Could Someone Who Said They Love Me And Still Do Hurt Me So Bad?

Hey everyone! This is the new and improved version and I hope ya'll enjoy it!

Chapter 1

It was a normal day when Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy were walking home from school. They had been seeing each other for 5 weeks and 3 days. They had already said those 3 blessing words (I love you). They were talking about what they would do since it was a Friday night. This is very dramatic on Keely's behalf.

"So Phil, what do you want to do tonight?" Keely asked

"Well, is your mom still on her buisness trip?" a curious Phil asked

"Yeah, she won't be back home until next week." Keely replied

"Well...Maybe we can have a little alone time just you and me!!!!" Phil suggested

"Sounds great! How about 7?" Keely asked

"7's good." Phil replied

"Ok well see you then. Love you." Keely said as she gave Phil a kiss on the cheek before she went inside

"Love you too but, babe is something wrong?" Worried Phil asked

"No, why?" Keely asked

"You just seem a little more shakier and downer. Are you sure nothings wrong?" Phil asked

"Positive, I just had a bad dream last night that has me thinking is all. I'm fine. I'll see you at 7." Keely said

Keely however did not know that her nightmare was going to come true tonight...

**Well what did ya guys think of the improved chapter???? Review!**


	2. Vision Turned Into Reality

Chapter 2

Keely had taken a shower, brushed and flossed her teeth, brushed, blow dried, and straightened her hair, put on her makeup, and found the perfect outfit. By the time it was 7pm, she had already put that disturbing dream out of her head. She had got popcorn and soda ready and out on the counter top. Then she decided to make the pillows a little more fluffier. She had got some vanilla scented candles out and lit them. Before she knew it, she was answering the door leading her soon to be enemy, in.

"Hey Keels!" Phil greeted as he went in for a kiss that turned passionate for about 5 minutes

"Hello to you too Philly-Willy!" Keely greeted

"So are we going to watch a movie?" Phil asked

"Sure. Lets watch John Tucker Must Die!" Keely said excitedly

"Another chick-flick." Phil wined

"No! Its a humorous film!" Keely insisted

Like 2 hours later...

Keely and Phil had finished the movie and decided to have a little alone time making out in the bedroom. Then Phil lifted his hand up Keely's back to her bra strap. After one quick snap of his finger, her bra lowered itself.

Keely pushed him up some to stop him "Phil, I'm not really ready for that yet."

"Keels, it'll be fine. Just relax, I'll do all the work." Phil reassured her

"Phil, STOP! Its not about who does all the work, its about I'm not ready." Keely stated

"Phil, NO. PLEASE JUST STOP!" Keely cried

Phil kept going as Keely put up a struggle to keep her virginity. She bit, she hit, she kicked, she tried everything but in the end he had her held down good. Keely knew in a way her dream was a warning but she did not know that her dream was a vision of the hell she would really go through in the reality. Sometime during this hell, Keely had passed out. So by the time Phil had finally stopped, she was unconscious. Phil quickly covered her up in a blanket knowing that Keely's sister would be home from work soon. So as he quickly got together his things, he stuck a note on Keely's door saying:

_Courtney,_

_I had a rough day so I'm asleep._

_My door is locked,_

_so just leave me be. Love you._

Then he locked the door from the inside and snuck out Keely's window. He got into his car and sat there for awhile flashing back on all that just happened. Phil pushed everything out of his head and made his way home before Courtney got there.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I definetly know that I do. No not because of the rape! I think I definetly improved these two chapters than the to chapters in the original story. Yay me! I am getting better at this thing! Please review and tell me what you think. Remember, suggestions for the improvements are truely appreciated and I will thank you for them in email or private messaging!**


	3. Courtney, Cops, and Mom!

Chapter 3

Courtney notices the note on Keely's door and she was a little suspicious but she just decided to go to her room. She had a long night at work and she would deal with it in the morning. So Courtney went to sleep as the hours went by fast. Courtney was the first one up so she went and made breakfast as she waited for Keely to awake. Little did she know her sister was already awake in shock. Keely lied there in a ball covered up in the blanket. Keely was thinking about the horrible night before. She finally was out shock and crying hysterically which Courtney heard. So Courtney walked upstairs and tore the note off of Keely's door and knocked.

"Who is it ?" Keely asked in between sobs

"Keely, its me Court, let me in!" Courtney demanded

"Ok. Hold on one second." Keely yelled through the door while she gathered some clothes to put on. Then she finally unlocked the door.

"Keely, whats wrong?" Courtney asked concerned

"I-I. I c-can't t-t-tell you." Keely managed to say

"Keely why not?" Courtney asked

"If I do, promise you won't tell Phil I told you?" Keely asked

"I promise, now tell me." Courtney demanded

So Keely told her sister everything. From 7pm until when she awoke. Courtney was even in some sort of shock. She couldn't believe that Phil did something like that. He always was so geeky which made him nice. He was like Keely's guardian angel, but here he is breaking her heart.

"We have to call the cops. We have to tell mom." Courtney said jumping up reaching for the phone

"NO! We can't tell mom because then she'll push me into calling the cops and if I don't she'll do it for me. Please just don't call anybody or tell anyone. Maybe he'll leave me alone. Just let me go to work and try to take my mind off of it." Keely said getting up to try to get ready

"Fine. But he better leave you the fuck alone or I swear to God! Keely theres no way you can go to work today. Are you insane?" Courtney asked

"No I'm not but hey, I'll see my friends and maybe it will help me relax." Keely said

"Fine but anything happens, call me. Promise?" Courtney asked

"I promise." Keely replied then got ready for work

So as Keely got in her car to head to work Phil was riding down the street to apologize. So as Keely drove off Phil followed.

_At work...(Keely worked at a teen night club)_

"Keely whats wrong with you?" Keely's boss Amber asked

"You haven't been very respectful to the customers and you haven't got most of them their drinks." Amber said angrily

"I'm sorry. I had a very rough night last night." Keely replied

"Why don't you take the night off. I had an extra girl come in anyways." Amber suggested

"Ok, thanks." Keely thanked setting her rag down

"No problem. Just have fun, got to a party or something and try to take your mind off of whatever is stressing you." Amber yelled as Keely walked out the door

Keely got out her cell and called up her best friend Michelle "Hey Michelle?" Keely greeted

"Yeah?" Michelle asked

"I hear theres a party tonight at Bruno's and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Keely asked

"Sure!" Michelle replied excitedly

"Cool! I'll meet you there in like 15 minutes." Keely said and then hung up as she made her way to the party

**Ok I'm done this chapter! I hope its long enough and if not, oh well! lol PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Party!

**Sorry for not updating in awhile its just I've had a lot of stress. Heres your chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

As Keely is driving to the party she gets a text message.

(Phil) Keely, please lets just talk about what happened so that you don't do anything you'll regret at this party.

(Keely) No we're not talking. And how the fuck did you know I was going to a party?

(Phil) Just pull over.

(Keely) NO! Quit stalking me before I call the cops.

(Phil) I'm not going to until we talk. We both know you wont call the cops. If you're going to be like this then fine, but I'm watching so don't do anything that will make this situation worse.

(Keely) JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

(Phil) Calm down baby. Remember, I do love you.

(Keely) I'm not your baby.

So Keely got out of her car and left her cell phone on her seat. So she headed in and searched for Michelle.

"Hey girlie!" Michelle greeted

"Hey!" Keely greeted back as they hugged

"Whats wrong? You don't look good, kind of flushed." Michelle asked concerned

"I'm fine. Honestly." Keely reassured her with a fake smile

"Keely you can't fool me. We've know each other since we were babies! Now tell me."

So Keely told her the whole story. Michelle was ready to go kick Phil's ass. But Keely calmed her down. Then it hit Keely, she wasn't going to wimp out. She was going to piss him off. So Keely went and found Ryan, a very hot guy, and made out with him when she saw at the corner of her eye, Phil watching.** (A/N. Ryan is JR. off of Wildfire. I chose his real name.)** She knew Phil was steamed but wouldn't do anything right then. Then Keely pierced her nose and decided to get drunk to add more fun to it. Bruno had all kinds of cool shit like a DJ, tattoo artist, piercer, and much more. So Michelle had to drive Keely home and put her in her bed because Keely was passed out. So Keely awoke the next morning with one hell of a headache. She went downstairs to get some asprin.

"GOODMORNING!" Courtney screamed

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP! I have a headache." Keely told

"I know, thats why I yelled! Thats what you get for drinking away your sorrows." Courtney said

"You suck. I wasn't drinking away my sorrows." Keely corrected

"Oh really? Then what were you doing?" Courtney asked

"I'll tell you when I can think without my head hurting." Keely said as she walked back upstairs

A few minutes later Courtney yelled up the stairs "Keely, I'm going to work. I'll be home around 1."

"Ok. Have fun!" Keely yelled back

Hours went by and Keely got cleaned up. She walked towards her computer when Phil quickly turned her and pushed her against her wall.

**Ok well I want to stop here! lmlsao...I might keep you guys guessing on what happens next for a couple of days. Ya know what? Never mind I"ll just tell ya'll now.**

"You're so sexy!" Keely let out as she passionately kissed Phil

So right there Keely and Phil made sweet love.

**SIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Transcripts

Chapter 5

Keely was pinned up to the wall by Phil as she was still in shock, breathing heavily.

"Keels, calm down." Phil said as he tried to calm her by rubbing her arm

"Don't tell me to calm down." Keely said as she tried to push him away

Phil pushed Keely back "Now we're going to talk. We can't just go without talking."

"You do something like that and expect me to talk to you?" Keely asked

"Yes I do." Phil stated

"Oh my god." Keely said as she pushed him away and walked downstairs and out the door. She got into her car and drove away to Michelle's house...

"Well what are you going to do now?" Michelle asked worridly

"I don't know. I just can't call the cops and for reasons you wouldn't believe." Keely said

"Fine. So just chill here for the night." Michelle told Keely. So the night went by and they finally fell asleep at 2am and awoke at noon.

"Hey!" Michelle greeted

"Hey!" Keely greeted back

"I just thought of something." Keely said

Michelle looked at her and asked "What?"

Keely gave a depressed look and then said "Well tomorrow we have school. I will have to see Phil. I will see him in the halls, at our lockers, at lunch, and classes. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Oh shizzle. I have no clue." Michelle replied

"Well maybe you could just skip this week and try to talk to Hackett about transferring schools." Michelle suggested

"But what about my friends? And what would my mom say?" Keely asked

"Well remember how you transferred from Pickford High?" Michelle asked

"Yeah." Keely replied

"Well transfer back. I mean you had a lot of friends there didn't you?" Michelle asked

"Yes. But what about the mom part?" Keely asked

"Just tell Hackett to keep it confidential." Michelle replied

"Good plan. Want to come with?" Keely asked

"Where? Pickford High?" Michelle asked

"Yeah! I mean we transferred from there to H.G. Wells because of the fire. Well the school is back up and I know our old friends are back there. It would be fun!" Keely said

"Fine! This will be a total walk through memory lane!" Michelle laughed

"Yeah, well I'm going to head home. Talk to you later." Keely said

"See ya!" Michelle replied

So Keely went home and called Mr.Hackett. "Hello, Hackett residence."

"Hello Mr.Hackett, this is Keely Teslow." Keely said

"Why hello Ms.Teslow! What makes you call?" Mr.Hackett asked

"Well I actually have a favor to ask." Keely implied

"Ok well lay it on me then." Mr.Hackett said

"Well I was wondering if I could get my transcripts?" Keely asked nervously

"Why? Ms.Teslow, is something going on?" Mr.Hackett asked curiously

"I would just like to go back to my old school, Pickford High. Look Mr.Hackett there is something that I really don't feel comfortable talking to you or my mother about so I hope that I can just get my transcripts and this stays confidential." Keely said

"Alright Ms.Teslow. Meet me in my office bright and early tomorrow morning and the transcripts, are yours." Mr.Hackett said

"You got it sir!" Keely said happily and then hung up

**Yah so this is this chapter. I hope you guys see that I have added in alot of new stuff so it makes this story a little bit better and more interesting. Please, Please, REVIEW!**


	6. HoPe

Chapter 6

So Keely woke up the next morning at 5:30am and got a shower, blow dried her hair, straightened her hair, and styled it. Then she brushed her teeth, put her make up on, and found an outfit. She was done by 7:00am. So Keely drove to Michelle's house to chill until it was 7:50am and they had to leave for school.

"So are you nervous?" Michelle asked

"Why would I be?" Keely asked

"Well Phil is there. What if he grabs you up?"

"He won't grab me. I am hurrying up to the office and thats it." Keely stated

So it was time for Keely to leave so her and Michelle headed out to the car and drove off. When they got to H.G. Wells Keely hurried up to Mr.Hackett's office.

"Well Ms.Teslow, you're right on time!" Mr.Hackett said cheerfully

"Yup." Keely said looking down

"Ms.Teslow, can you atleast let me know why you can't tell me why you want to change schools?" Mr.Hackett asked worridly

"There was just an issue with a certain person here and I think it would be best for me to leave. My sister, and a couple of friends know. Not even my own mother knows." Keely said

"Why can't you tell me?" Mr.Hackett asked **(A/N: That nosy little bastard!)**

"I'm afraid that a bunch of stuff will happen that I don't want to happen for various reasons." Keely stated

"Alright, so when or if you feel ready to talk, you know how to find me. Now lets talk transcripts."

"I'm pretty sure I told you last night but I want to transfer to Pickford High."

"Yes, let me go through my cabinets and find your papers and I will call you down at lunch, ok?"

"So you mean I have to stay?" Keely asked freaking out

"Yes, Ms.Teslow if you could atleast tell me who's bothering you, I could make it so you could have a special schedule for today."

"So I wouldn't have to tell you what they did, just tell you who they are?"

"Yes."

"Phil."

"Mr.Diffy?" Mr.Hackett asked looking shocked

"Yes." Keely said looking down, tears forming in her sea-green eyes

"Ms.Teslow, I-I-I don't know what to say." Mr.Hackett stuttered

"He always seemed so nice. I was always suspicious he was hiding something but...I can't believe he would do something so cruel as to where you would want to leave the school." Mr.Hackett said looking down but then looked up "Hey, I'll tell you what, you go home and I'll call you around lunch time and you can come in and we'll get the transcripts together. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, thank you so much Mr.Hackett." Keely said standing up

So Keely went home and took a nap. She awoke to the sound of the phone ringing with the number blocked.

"Hello?" Keely answered

"Keely..." the voice at the other end of the line said

"Who is this?" Keely asked scared that it was...

"Its me..." the voice said

It didn't sound like him, but, who else could it be? "Me who?"

"Its me Keels, and you're not switching schools. I won't allow it."

Keely hung up the phone, got into her car, and drove off towards the school. She finally reached her destination and ran towards the school and into the office where Mr.Hackett was eating his lunch.

"Did you try calling me?" Keely asked out of breath

"Not yet." Mr.Hackett said eyeing her suspiciously

"But its lunch time." Keely stated

"I know but I thought I would atleast quickly eat my lunch." "Did something happen again?"

"I just got a strange phone call and the number was blocked so I wanted to come here so we could get this sorted out." Keely said while sitting down hopelessly

"Ok lets get this over. I found your transcripts. Heres what you have to do, you have to take this over to Pickford High and have the principle there take a look. I already called him and hes expecting you by 1:00pm. So I suggest you hurry since it is 12:40pm." Mr.Hackett said handing her the transcripts

"Thanks!" Keely said rushing out

While driving she got another text message.

(Phil) Keely, we have to talk this out.

(Keely) TALK WHAT OUT????

(Phil) Everything thats going on.

(Keely) You did this to yourself. We had the perfect relationship. You're a dumbass if you think its going to work out.

(Phil) Fine, but one of these days you're going to realize that its meant to be.

(Keely) I doubt it is.

And with that Keely finally arrived at Pickford High. She hurried up to the school doors and pressed the button.

"Can I help you?" the voice from the intercom spoke

"Yes um, I'm here to see the principle, Mr.Jefferson."

"Pull the left door."

Keely pulled open the door and headed for the office.

"You're here to see Mr.Jefferson?" the secretary asked

"Yes." Keely replied

"Go to the first office on the right."

"Thanks." Keely said and then headed in

"Hi, you must be Ms.Teslow. I'm Mr.Jefferson." Mr.Jefferson greeted with his hand out

"Nice to meet you!" Keely greeted back while she took his hand

"Now Mr.Hackett has informed me on your condition. We'd be happy to have you here but I would like to have a day to look at your transcripts before making a final decision. I will call Mr.Hackett and have him give you a time to meet me tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you so much for seeing me today. I don't think you'll find any reason not to have me attend here!"

**Ok so this is my chapter 6. Seriously, don't tell me that its not impossible to attend a school without a parent or guardian knowing because it is. My sister did it and I was the only one who knew besides the two schools. But I hope you guys liked it and will comment. Don't worry, Courtney's big hospital scene is coming up soon!**


	7. Good Luck with Fat People Food!

Chapter 7

So Keely headed home and waited for Courtney to arrive. "I'M HOME!" Courtney shouted

"I'm right here."

"Oh, what's up?" Courtney asked

"Well first I saw Mr.Hackett to get my transcripts and then I went to see Mr.Jefferson at Pickford High." Keely mentioned

"Why?" A dumbfounded Courtney asked

"So that way I can be away from Phil." Keely replied getting up off the couch to walk away

"Ah! Get back here Missy." Courtney demanded

Keely walked back towards her sister and sighed. "Why didn't you just change classes? Is he harassing you?"

"I didn't just change classes because there would still be ways that I would see him around. And yes, he's harassing me but I can handle it."

"How is he harassing you and how are you going to handle it?" Courtney asked

"Well he has been calling me, texting me, and I am pretty sure he's been watching me. Changing schools will keep him away from me during the morning shift and then when school ends I could have one of my friends with me at all times until its time for me to go to school"

"Yeah well what about me? I mean not to be selfish or anything but what if he goes after me or other people you love?"

"He won't do that, I know him."

"Alright well what about when you sleep? You can't have someone watching you while you sleep."

"I don't know, I mean he has to sleep sometime."

"True. But Keely, he is obviously obsessed with you meaning he'll go out of his way to get to you, he could break in at night."

"Court, don't worry. I will figure out something."

So Courtney went to work while Keely went to hang out with some friends. So when Keely got home she went to bed but was awaken at 8:00am by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" A tired Keely answered

"Ms.Teslow, Mr.Jefferson called me and he would like to see you in his office at 11:00am today." Mr.Hackett said on the other end of the line

"Ok thank you." Keely said

"Uh huh, bye."

"Bye." And with that Keely got up and took a shower and got ready. She decided she would leave at 10:45am. So like the day before, she got up to the school, rang the bell, and went to Mr.Jefferson's office.

"Hello Ms.Teslow, right on time I see." Mr.Jefferson greeted

"Yup."

"I took a look at your transcripts and I think it's safe to say..." He paused a minute as Keely held her breath, "Welcome to Pickord High!" He welcomed

"OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Keely squealed

"No problem. You will start tomorrow. Be here by 7:20am because you have to be in homeroom by 7:40 and then homeroom ends at 8:20. So I'll need to show you around and give you your schedule."

"Ok thank you so much!" and with that Keely headed home to relax and wait for Courtney to come home so she could tell her the good news. Finally 2:30 came and Courtney had walked in the door.

"Oh someone looks happy!" Courtney said as she looked at her smiling sister

"Well that's because I got great news!"…"I GOT ACCEPTED INTO THE SCHOOL!"

"Oh my God that is so awesome! How about we go get some fat people food, McDonalds passes through with 500 calories for their burgers!" Courtney joked

"That sounds good, let's go!"

**Ok so here is this chapter. To be honest, I don't really know what crazy turns are going to take on this improved version but I got a feeling you guys will like it better than my old version. Sorry it took me so long to update this. Happy Memorial Day Weekend! OoO and let me in on your ideas for the next chapter. OoO yah I can definitely tell you that there will be a WHOA! Scene coming up and no its not Courtney's hospital scene either. **


	8. Hospitals and Attemptive Kidnapping

**Here's chapter 8!**

So Keely and Courtney got back from McDonalds and went inside to chill or a bit when Courtney finally had to go to work. So when Courtney left Keely sat down in her room and started writing songs. She was half way done when there was a knock at the door.

"Um, hi, may I help you?" a nervous Keely asked

"Yes, are you Ms.Teslow's sister?" the officer asked

"Yes, is there something wrong with my sister?"

"There seems to have been a car accident, a drunk driver hit your sister right on. We'll need you to come to the hospital." 

"Oh my God."

"Ms, do you need a ride?"

"Um, no no, I uh, have a car but thanks." and with that Keely ran out to her car and drove to the hospital. She rushed into the E.R. and ran to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the ignorant desk lady asked

"Um yes, I'm here for Courtney Teslow." Keely replied

"Courtney Teslow, Courtney Teslow, oh yes she's still in surgery, you'll have to wait over there." So Keely went over and sat down in the waiting room while she waited hours and hours. Finally her waiting had ended when she heard: "Is there a Ms.Teslow here?"

"Uh yes. Right here."

"Your sister is in room 213. Go right through those doors and make a left."

"Thanks."

"Mhm." the ignorant secretary acknowledged. So Keely walked through the doors and made a left when she was finally at her sister's room.

"Courtney?"

"Hey." Courtney answer sleepily

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little stiff. The nurse said you could only stay 5 minutes because visiting hours are almost over." 

"Ok. Do you need anything or want anything?"

"No, just go home and get some sleep. Come at 4 tomorrow, but call me before you come so I can tell you what to bring."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." so Keely went home and went to her room when...

Phil was there waiting on her bed with a couple of bags full of their stuff that he had packed.

Keely gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We have to go Keel, come on." Phil said as he went to grab her arm

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you, especially with my sister in the hospital. Now let go of me!" She fought

He let go, "She's in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"It's not your concern. Just go."

"Keel, we really need to talk. Please just let me explain."

"You want to explain? You're just a pathetic deranged psycho, and I never want to see you again. You rape me and expect me to forgive you. I swear to God if you come here again I can guarantee that you'll have some of my good friends on your ass." She said and with that she walked out of the room and to her car as she drove off to Michelle's house

After staying the night with Michelle she went home and cleaned the house up some waiting for it to hit close to 4. When it was quarter to 4 Keely called her sister to find out the stuff she wanted and need. When she was done packing she went to the hospital.

"Hey Court, how ya feeling?" Keely asked cheerfully

"Better, they said I have to stay for 3 more days. But I would need a wheel chair."

"Well at least you'll be home soon." She replied

"Yep, so what's wrong? I know you're trying to be happy for your sister but I know something's wrong."

"When I got home last night, he was there with bags and he grabbed my arm and said we had to go. I left and went to Michelle's."

"Keely, I told you, damn it I told you that if he does this shit to call the fucking cops. Don't let love get in the way of what he did to you."

"It's not the love Court, there's something else but I can't prove it to you unless we are all of a sudden fine. So please just let me handle this, I know I can through to him, I just know it."

"You keep saying that and then he tried to kidnap you yesterday. This is going too far."

"Look I will handle it, and say he tried to take me, it sounds better than kidnapping considering the fact that we're the same age and I'm not a kid."

"Whatever. Did you call mom?" Courtney asked

"No, like I said I got home and he was there so I went to Michelle's house. Plus you know how it is when she is on her business trips, she never answers, she won't be back for another month either. So we're stuck on our own." Replied Keely

**What will happen when Keely goes home this time? What will happen when they both go home? Please review! **


	9. Um

Alright this is my author's note for this story. I just have one question, why the hell are ya'll gonna go and comment my one story "Someone Else But Me" 32 times but you've only commented this story 9 times when this story kicks that story's ass?! Uh huh, I'm a leave you to think about that...


	10. Don't know what to do anymore

**CHAPTER 9!**

"But I thought she would only be gone for two weeks." Courtney said

"That's how it was supposed to be but when I called her cell a couple of days ago, her voice mail said that she would be gone for another month."

"Oh now isn't that just wonderful!" Courtney replied sarcastically

"Totally."

So when the day was over as well as the visiting hours, Keely decided to take a drive. She went up to a peaceful place where there were woods, hills, lakes, and nice fields to lay in where the sky was clearly seen as well as the moon and stars. She lied there in the empty field thinking of the times when things used to be so easy and she could be free. Back when she didn't have to worry about so many things like her ex-boyfriend stalking her and trying to take her away from her life, her dad abandoning her, her mom never being around, and having a future to really worry about. When the tears started poring along with the memories, she got an interruption by a group of kids coming down in their cars to have a little party of their own, so she decided that it was her time to head home. She got in the door of her house and headed upstairs to go to bed, praying that there wouldn't be any more interruptions that night, especially from Phil. She got up the next morning nicely refreshed and ready to start the day, or so she thought…

She thought that the threat she had made towards Phil would keep him away from her but she seriously thought wrong when she walked downstairs and saw him there waiting for her in the dinning room.

"Phil I told you to leave me alone."

"Keely I have the gadgets that could do anything to any one; did you really think that your friends could keep me away from you? If anything, I could keep them away from you." Phil said as he got up from the chair

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked

"I love you. People make mistakes, that's what I did, I made a mistake. Just give me a second chance. I promise you, I won't let you down again." He said while stroking her cheek

"You made a big mistake. Phil, rape is a big mistake that is hard to forgive and forget." She said trying not to give in

"Try." He said leaning in closer and closer heading for a kiss and just before their lips touched…

"No. I'm sorry, I can't." She said before running upstairs into her bedroom bathroom and locking the door. She felt she couldn't take it anymore so she pulled out a razor blade and made a few sweet relief cuts on her leg; just enough so it would bleed a little bit. She had never told anyone before but she used to cut when she started her teenage years. But then she stopped because of holidays coming up and she didn't feel the need to anymore. But now, she couldn't take the stress anymore.

Phil went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door, "Keels, come on, open up."

"Please just go Phil." She cried

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay right in this spot until you come out."

So Keely slowly cried herself to sleep. When she awoke the next morning, she opened the door to find Phil asleep in the spot he had never left. She didn't know what to do at that moment until she finally caved. She sat down next to him and she leant her head on his shoulder and rested. He awoke by this sudden touch to find the woman he loves with her head rested on his shoulder. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead as he stroked the blond streaks of her hair.

"I'm sorry Keels." Phil said

She looked up, "Phil, I don't know what to do anymore." And with that, she showed him the cuts

Phil gasped, "Keely what did you do?!" he asked shocked and scared at the same time

"Phil, I…" "I used to cut a long time ago before I met you when things got really bad. My dad abandoned me, my mom is never around, my sister is in the hospital, and then you raped me and stalked me and I just didn't know what to do." She said while she started to break down

He shushed her and said, "Keels, everything is going to be fine. Courtney is ok, your mom comes around when she can, and you don't need your dad. I promise, I'm here for you and I won't hurt you ever again. I love you."

She stood up, "Then why'd you do it? Why'd you rape me?" she asked in anger

"I…" "I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight."

"And what about when you were stalking me? What's your reason for that?" and by this time, she was mad as hell

"I was thinking then either. I just knew that I made a mistake and that I needed you, I can't live without you, you're my world."

"SO YOU DON'T THREATEN AND FOLLOW ME!"

"Keels, calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She went to leave but he held on to her

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed as she started to hit him

"Keel, stop. Calm down and breathe." He told her as he held on

"No!" she said lower. He finally let go and she walked out and went to the hospital.

"Come in!" Courtney yelled when there was a knock at the door

"Hey!" Keely greeted as she went over and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead

"Hey. Why is your make up smeared and your hair a mess? And why do you look like you've cried?" Courtney asked

"Um, rough night last night and today." Keely said while avoiding her sister's eyes

"DAMN IT. I TOLD YOU TO HANDLE THIS." Courtney yelled in anger knowing already what happened

"I told you I would, and you told me not to let love get in the way of what he did to me but the thing is, I believe him when he says he won't hurt me again and that he's sorry." Keely said starting to cry

"Keely…I…"

"You want to know everything don't you?"

"Yes." Courtney answered

Courtney listened as Keely told her everything and by the time she was done, Courtney didn't even know what to do. Keely left out about the cutting so her sister wouldn't worry anymore than what she had to.

"I guess, you should trust him, but don't hang out with him unless you're around other people."

"I love him Court, I don't know what else to say or do." Keely said hopelessly

"I know you do."

"OH GOD!" Keely said running towards the bathroom

"What?!" and Keely replied with the door slamming while Courtney heard her sister throw up for a half an hour until Keely finally came out

"Keely, are you ok?" Courtney asked

"Court, I think I'm pregnant."

"WHY?!"

"I'm late and I just threw up."

**Ok yeah ya'll probably know from the first chapter that she is but I might add a twist to this pregnancy. And what is Keely gonna do? She need to get her head on straight…Please Review.**


End file.
